Universe 986
Universe 986 a universe created by Cdrzillafanon. It is his main Parody Kaiju universe, as such most of the parodies he creates reside in this universe. Creation Universe 986 was created by Skeleturtle some time around the same time other universes were created. Nature Universe 986 is very different from other universes, as it contains several strange oddities rare in the multiverse or unique to itself. One such example is how on occasion, works of fiction will have their events mirrored in reality, such as the T-Rex games or the Jeff-saurus and Jane-Saurus fanfictions. This universe has also been interfered with by The Wormhole Maker, an ancient and powerful being sealed to the Void. This interference results in random wormholes appearing in this universe, at such a rate that this has become normal for this universe. The walls between this universe and other universes appear to be somewhat weak, with T-Rex, the main Kaiju in this universe, breaking the fourth wall incredibly often, and even being able to converse directly with the author, and events in this universe appear to happen in accordance to some kind of "plot", as referenced by T-Rex. This could also explain how Kaiju from other universes often end up in this one, and how the Wormhole Maker was so easily able to interfere with this universe despite being sealed within the Void. This universe also shares a similarity with Universe 1, in that Kaiju and humanity appear to be mostly at peace, and although Kaiju still attack, the GDF deals with them, as well as various Ultras and good Kaiju. However most Kaiju live on New Monster Island after Monster Island was destroyed by Raptor X, separate from humanity for the most part. Kaiju battles and attacks are incredibly common in this universe, to the point where human and Kaiju alike will bet on Kaiju battles and their outcome, as shown in Koopular vs Hoopular. Lastly, some Kaiju have acting careers, and it is kept mostly ambiguous if the films they have appeared in are merely films or real events. Kaiju living in this universe Several Kaiju live in this universe, and they can all be found here. Stories within this universe * T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! * The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex * Koopular vs Hoopular See Also * T-Rex (Species) * Universe 986 Artwork Gallery Trivia * The numerical designation of this universe is based on Universe 987, Raptor's universe, as T-Rex was originally a parody of Raptor. * Despite being a parody universe, I put a lot of thought into this universe and I hope you guys like it. * This is technically the only universe besides Universe 1 to cross over with Universe 0, due to T-Rex's argument with me in episode 2 of the Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. However since I wrote that for the episode and it didn't actually happen, it is not a true crossover. * This was the first universe I created on this wiki. * Future sections will be added to this page as needed. Category:Universe 986 Category:Universes Category:Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's other pages Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:The FMK Multiverse Category:Cdr's Universes